Flirt Fail Compilation!
by AnimotoSaedaX'D
Summary: Okay people! Ladies that have fallen for Connor attempts to...'get under the sheets' with him or even those light little romances, but poor innocent (and straightforward) assassin does NOT understand! Enjoy, read & review! WARNING: Couple o' one-shots that are VERY short!
1. Firewood

**My older brother gave me this idea after I told him about a tumblr post tagged connor kenway. Please enjoy, read and review!**

* * *

Flirt Fail 1

A certain noblewoman snuggled under her bed sheets, smirking secretly at the little thought she was thinking. A hooded young man in white was warming by her fireplace with little fire dancing, contemplating about something unknown. A heavy silence hung around the big and quaint room.

Suddenly, the lady asked him, 'Connor...it's...so cold..in my bed..could you change that?'

The said man turned around and replied, confusion hinting in his voice, 'I do not understand, why wouldn't you come here in your sheets near the fireplace?'

She sighed inwardly. Rolling her eyes secretly, she answered back, 'As you might have noticed, I have run out of firewood,' when in truth it was actually hidden under her bed.

'Why don't you buy some?'

An awkward silence resounded, for around fifteen minutes, until the man asked, 'Do you know where Charles Lee is?'

* * *

**End! Please review! CX**


	2. Yummy smelling skin?

Flirt Fails 2

Arms over the man's broad shoulders and body pressed against broad chest, the olden-day..or more like, Civil-War times slut sighed dramatically and looked earnestly into the hooded face.

She nuzzled into his chest and sniffed. With a smirk on her face, the slut looked up and pressed her nose onto his, mumbling seductively, 'Ummmm~ Your skin...it smells so...good..May I see it?'

Confused, Connor Kenway pushed her off gently and took both his hands out of his pockets. Slipping the gloves off his hands, he handed her his hand and replied, 'Sure, here.'

The lady facepalmed.

-End-

* * *

**Please review! Hope ya enjoyed, thanks! XD**


	3. Water from you?

Flirt Fail 3

Connor was accompanying a lady on her journey to a palace by his horse through forests, rivers, streams, lakes and jungles, even though it was just another state (where the dang Templars still walk on though). There was a silence amidst the two despite the sounds from other creatures, people, etc.

Little did he know that the reason for this silence was because the lady planned a little moment for them and was waiting for the perfectly perfect time to pounce.

The horse's hooves sounded throughout the clearing and immediately, the lady jumped down, surprisingly stable on her feet. Connor hurried down after, worried that there was something happening.

'There a problem, madame?' he asked.

The lady turned to him, smiled, and with one step forward, she pinned him to a tree trunk.

'Why, yes, there is!' was her reply, soft and seducing.

Confused, the young man replied, 'And what may that be, madame?'

Clearing her throat and widening her eyes, she said, 'I'm thirsty, Connor!' before slumping onto his chest.

He caught her in his arms and managed to stand her up. She looked up and pouted slightly, signaling for a kiss.

Thing is, what Connor understood was that her mouth was sour as a lemon and she desperately needed water.

Quickly, he took out a water pouch from his little bag and handed it to her. 'Maybe you could wash away that sourness off, madame.'

The lady immediately stepped back, letting go off Connor from the trunk. 'You know what, sir?'

'Yes?'

'It's okay.'

-End-

* * *

**Um, I think it rambled off unsteadily, but aside that, is there ANYTHING ELSE I could improve on? PLEASE, I BEG THEE TO REVIEW? CX (Is it less funnier? ^^")**


	4. Poor you

Flirt Fail 4

**(Just a quick shout out to thewriter1713-Thanks!)**

****Connor and his apprentice were walking down side by side in a crowded street. It was filled with people nineteen to the dozen, and the two were simply pickpocketing everyone easily.

That was when the apprentice, an eighteen year old lady, sighed dreamily and looked at her master, who was looking at the front blankly.

'You know, master,' she said, fisting the coin in her palm for extra drama and tilting her hooded head, 'if I had a coin for every beautiful person I saw, I'd have one just for you.'

The man was surprised and wondered if she was asking for a promotion. With a hint of unsure feeling, he replied,'...You must be very poor then.'

-End-

* * *

**Super short! Hope y'all enjoyed and please review! OvO**


	5. Secret weapon?

Flirt Fail 5

**(My brother helped me with the pick-up line, credit for it goes to him! Don't mind it please?~)**

****'A-ah, Connor,' snuggled a lady. She looked up at the hooded face and tried to look into his eyes and bare his soul, whatever that meant to her. With the gloved and delicate hand, she slid it down from Connor's chest and onto his _thing._

Smiling charmingly, the lady whispered, 'I see you have a..._concealed weapon _there, may I see it?'

The man was confused as to why the heck someone would ask him that, but since she was a very good ally, he pushed her hand off and took out his hidden blade. Sighing, he looked at her earnestly and activated the weapon.

'Please don't tell anyone.'

-End-

* * *

**I have run right out of ideas for pick up lines and such, I'm really sorry if you think it was disgusting and all...^^" BTW chap. 4 and this one was just a bonus as I didn't manage to update in a day...hehe...**


	6. Be my snowflake!

Flirt Fail 6

It was snowing hard in the woods, making it hard for a certain party of a man, a lady and a horse. The last one was tied up to a tree and was snoring away, if horses could, while the first two stood in the snow.

Staring at a snowflake, the olden-day slutty bimbo glanced at the assassin and sighed, 'Would you be my snowflake...and fall for me?'

Confused, Connor coughed, thought about it and replied, 'I do not know.'

The lady thought that he coughed in embarrassment and cuddled him even more. 'Oh, please decide, Connor. Whoever would be your wife then?'

'I...I'd rather not fall in the snow. It's rather cold here.'

-End-


	7. What do you want for Christmas?

**Wait. Does Connor and his family celebrate Xmas?**

Flirt Fail 7

'What do you want for Christmas, Connor?' asked Aveline, chin propped in her hand.

'A new hidden blade. New assassin jacket. Look, it's torn and dirtied with blood and mud. New tomahawk. Can't wash the blood off, and it is rather rusty. New boots; the leather is torn, dirtied, much too old, and does not work well. New belt, please, it is now strands of red. And...that is all.' was the reply.

Aveline raised a brow and replied, 'Do you want..someone for Christmas?'

Connor looked at her confused, and replied, 'If it is possible, I want to relive my mother again.'

'Anyone alive?'

'I want Charles Lee...dead.'

'Do you want someone as a gift? A girl, maybe, for you?_' _Aveline stressed the last two words, wanting him to get what she meant.

Shocked, Connor replied, 'I'm sorry, Aveline, but I do not support human slavery.'

-End-

* * *

**As always, please review!**


	8. Sonnet 18

**DUDES THNX SO MUCH FOR UR REVIEWS AND STUFF! XDDDDD the moar reviews the merrier! How many chappies do you guys want? CX please answer in your review or pm me!**

* * *

Flirt Fail 8

_'SONNET 18_

_Shall I compare thee to a summer's day? _  
_Thou art more lovely and more temperate:_  
_Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May,_  
_And summer's lease hath all too short a date: _  
_Sometime too hot the eye of heaven shines,_  
_And often is his gold complexion dimm'd; _  
_And every fair from fair sometime declines,_  
_By chance or nature's changing course untrimm'd;_  
_But thy eternal summer shall not fade_  
_Nor lose possession of that fair thou owest;_  
_Nor shall Death brag thou wander'st in his shade,_  
_When in eternal lines to time thou growest: _  
_So long as men can breathe or eyes can see,_  
_So long lives this and this gives life to thee._

_-Shakespeare_

_With love, from anonymous.'_

__The said poem was written in the paper of which was rare to the assassin as he held it in his hand. With a cocked brow, he looked up and shook his head.

'I'm sorry, anonymous,' said Connor, 'I do not speak whatever gibberish this is.'

* * *

**Super short! XD Still, d'you like it?**


	9. Cannibal?

Flirt Fail 9

A young lady donning a summer dress squealed as her favourite assassin jumped through her bedroom window, even though everyone there were his friends, allies and the like.

She slipped his hood off and stared at his face for what seemed a long while, though in actual was only for a minute and a half.

'Oh, dear assassin of mine,' she sighed, eyes dancing about, 'you have such a yummy face! Do you mind if I have you for dinner?'

Horrified, petrified and terrified at the sound of it, Connor replied timidly, 'I'm sorry ma'am, but..' he backed away, 'when have you turned cannibalistic?'

* * *

**Review please! Improvements, suggestions, all is welcome! (even criticism) **

**PS if ever I can't reply to your reviews, just take this as a constant answer for all: "Thank you! I know. Same here! Beats me. I'm more of an otaku, my bro's the gamer, srry for anything wrong. Your welcome! Yep, I'll update as long as I'm inspired."**


	10. Directions to your heart, please?

**I am ashamed to say that I certainly have run out of ideas once more, so prob'ly most of the flirts now will be ref'ed from the website Pick Up Lines Galore...^^"**

* * *

Flirt Fail 10

Glenny, a young teenager from a certain town, was wearing a green dress that some might be reminded of pixies, wood fairies and likewise, and had her heart on Connor's face, eyes on his back. His hood was warming by the fire and he was crouched by it, the dancing flames stealing his eyes.

For a moment the girl felt a bit frustrated, as the assassin never took a little nanosecond to look at her charming beauty, as her mother puts it. Only could he be able to do that and no one else.

The fire jumped, almost burning the wooden floor, and then it triggered her a memory from yesterday, when she made up a new flirt for her future husband.

"Connor," she said out of the blue, "may I have directions, please?"

It was a sudden question and made the man turn around. "Where to, young ma'am?"

"To your heart."

Shocked, the reply made him remember of someone he forgot trying to attempt cannibalism on him. Stuttering, he answered, "...Umm...I-I think it wouldn't really be appropriate to do that in a room..m-miss."

* * *

**End! Is it alright? Enough for the story's standards? PLEASE REVIEW! CXXX AND! It's up to you for Glenny's reply. Might as well include it in your comment. THANK YOU!**


	11. I did?

**Remember both A/N from the prev. chappie please! CX**

* * *

Flirt Fail 11

A young maiden from a nearby house named Claire approached Connor's homestead, intending for a visit and to give him a basket of apples that was from her master.

Knocking on the door, she heard footsteps approaching it and tidied her dress' wrinkles a bit, since all else was fine.

The door opened a crack and she saw one of his beautiful eyes. Shyly, she waved and greeted him, "Good to see you again, Connor!"

In relief, said neighbor let her in and eyed the basket, thinking, 'Is she going to pick my apples? Because I don't have any. Or do I?'

His neighbor had already set her basked on the floor and was looking at him intently. With a cocked eyebrow, he asked, "What is it do you want, Claire?"

"Oh?" she woke up from what seemed like a trance. "Ah, yes-" glancing at her basket- "Master wants me to give it to you as a gift of appreciation."

"Ah," replied Connor. He raised his brows but was a bit disturbed as the maiden stared at him again. "Anything else?"

Blushing, the girl tried to remember her line as she heard his words second or two after and started, "You must be a thief, because you stole my heart from across the moon."

The man was confused and tried to look back at his memories. "I did?"

* * *

**Okay, just please ignore any mistakes I did about the background info as I'm the otaku in my family XI. REVIEW PLS! CX **


	12. Can't take my eyes off you!

Flirt Fail 12

Sighing, Trinita, in her evening gown (though it was a little too early) looked out at Connor working in her fields to help her father from her bedroom window and followed him with her eyes.

'Good thing Father is at the far end,' thought she, as Connor went under her sill,'I shall drop my line on him...now!'

Calling out his name, she earned his expectant look and his usual query, "What is it do you want, Trinita?"

She beamed happily, with reasons unknown, and said, "There must be something wrong with my eyes!"

The reply made the man worry, like the worrywart he was at times, and asked, "What happened, young lady?"

"I can't take them off you..."

That was when he started to wonder where her eyes were located on his person. But after that, with gradual horror, he looked at her staring eyes and thought aloud, until Trinita could hear him, "...Are those...GLASS EYES?"

* * *

**Okay people! I think I really like this one. XD Please review! (Chap. title is un-intently the same as Andy William's song..)**


	13. You forgot me!

**No. 13, eh?... Nope, it ain't gonna be bad luck. Just please enjoy!**

* * *

Flirt Fail 13

Connor was about to walk out of his ally's daughter's place, who happened to be Holly, when she ran out in one of her pretty dresses coloured shimmering blue and grabbed his shoulder.

"Connor!" she panted. Immediately, his hidden blade went to her neck.

As his eyes studied her face, he slowly relaxed and took it away from her. "What?"

"Aren't you forgetting something?" asked she. Because he was still quite tired after his little moment earlier (unknown), his hands went about his person as his eyes widened in horror. The girl just stood in front of him, smiling as she realized how cute he was, searching around him and turning round and round like a little puppy her cousin kept.

Connor wasn't done searching even after he had turned around and round for five times more or less and his confused eyes searching his clothing and all.

Finally, starting to panic a bit, he looked desperately at Holly and questioned, "What have I forgotten?"

In reply, she smiled and gestured to herself. "Me!"

Frowning, he thought for a bit and glanced inside his jacket a few times, trying to think how it could be possible to fit a girl of seventeen inside his jacket, and moreover, if he really did forget her.

"Can't you just follow me? It's rather..hard to put you inside my bag.."

* * *

**REVIEW! ARR! XI**


	14. Did I spit in your eyes?

**Okay, gonna try my hand out with this. Someone gave me this idea, name is Ghostukine. Thanks dude! =D**

* * *

Flirt Fail 14

Bella, a normal farmgirl whose fading dress of green plaid over white with flowers, trotted over to Connor. She looked up from under his hood and grinned, heart fluttering.

"Yes?" asked said man, curious at the big grin that seemed out of the blue.

Her eyes fluttered to his chest for a nanosecond, and then mumbled, grin still on, "I think I like you, Connor~"

It took the man a while to comprehend what she said. "Umm, pardon me?"

"I like you."

"You like me?"

"Mm-hmm."

"In what way?"

"Like-like."

"..." Connor's face became more blank. Personally, Bella thought it was a cute thing.

"How am I supposed to reply to this, Bella?"

His odd reply confused her. "Nn?" she said, and eyebrow cocked.

"How am I supposed to reply?" repeated he.

Her heart fell a bit. "Umm..like...uh..d-do like me? Something like that."

"In what way, exactly?"

"Do you have feelings for me?" In this part, she blushed hardcore.

There was some seconds of silence before Connor replied, bad poker face on, "I-I'm sorry, Bella.."

"Why?"

"I-I don't like you."

This time, her heart fell down right to her intestines, maybe lower. Some awkward moments of silence passed before she started to cry, her back of hands rubbing her eyes.

Shocked, Connor tried to help her out, but because his socializing-common-sense does NOT put two and two together, he gently took both hands away, peered into Bella's eyes gently and carefully, then asked...

"I'm sorry, did I spit in your eye?"

* * *

**Okay, this is just LOLZ for me XDDD The 15th chapter haven't come out yet, so it'll be a bonus among 16, 17 and maybe 18 + 19. Sorry? Anyhow, PLEASE REVIEW! THIS is probably my FAVE chapter! Thanks again Ghostukine!**


	15. Speaking eyes

**Okay, today I'm meant to do five chapters. But I'm going somewhere to buy precious art stuff, artist I am, so I'll just do this one first, then we'll see about the rest. ^^" (flirt from pickuplinesgalore)**

* * *

Flirt Fail 15

Kirin, a daughter coming from a rebel's family, looked in delight at Connor, who was squatting down by the riverside and looking at the plants, and sighed at his build.

Looking at the cloudless sky (but the sky was the canopy though..) she smiled and broke the silence, "The only thing your eyes haven't told me is your name."

Connor turned around, his expression hidden under the hood. He sighed inwardly at another girl speaking such gibberish and stayed silent for some moments.

"My eyes could speak?"

* * *

**SIGH! Just came back from the mall; turns out that the shop has changed...T^T Anyone else knows where I could buy Derwent pencils/products in S.E.A? **

**As Always, Dear Readers, Please Review And Let Me Know What You Think?**


	16. Sweet tooth! Salty blood?

Flirt Fail 16

She grabbed her jaw in exaggerated pain (for drama) and cried, "Ouch! My tooth hurts, Connor!"

Said man turned around to Glenny and saw her bent down, her brown bangs falling straight down from her hair. Concerned, he walked to her and tried to look at her eyes. "What happened, young lady?"

"My tooth hurts...because you are sooo sweet!" she straightened up and giggled, eyes a-sparkling.

Unsure with both statement and reply, he seemed quite surprised and replied,"...I thought...blood is salty?"

* * *

**SUPER SHORT! Total no. of lines...hmm...-FIVE AND...5 1/10! Anyhow, please review, dear reader(s)! CX Keeps me going like fuel!**


	17. Tired legs

**Sorry if you guys were expecting me to update, but I just needed to take a day or two off. Here's the next chappies!**

* * *

Flirt Fail 17

Trinita skipped over to Connor, who stood in the clearing of a forest, with sunlight striking through the spaces that the canopy had left. There were little flowers dotting it, and the sound of a steady stream flowing through echoed in the big space.

Sliding her arms round his chest, she turned to peek at his face and beamed happily as she saw his surprised face. Taking out her arms, she touched her lips and cried, "Your legs must be tired, because you've been running through my mind all night."

Slightly taken aback at the little question and it's awkwardness, he thought. Some moments of silence passed (it seems to happen more often now) and that's when he answered, "...Have I?" Looking at his legs, he patted them and squeezed his thighs.

"I don't have any memory of it."

* * *

**URRRGG PLEASE REVIEW PEOPLE!**


	18. All those keys

Flirt Fail 18

Her chin in her palm, Claire looked out the window from the den and called out to her man. Hearing her voice, Connor turned around and walked over to her.

"Yes, Claire?"

There was a pause of hesitation in there, and shyly, the maiden smiled at him a beaming smile and replied, "See these keys? I wish I had the one to your heart."

An unseen shudder went down his spine after that question when he remembered the growing lot of girls who are cannibalistic.

"I never knew that our hearts had doors."

* * *

**Hey there, guys! I guess the corny flirts are getting too mainstream, and the cannibalistic things are getting old, too! So if you can, drop me little hints about something else for it (I'll still be referring to pickuplinesgalore though) in either a PM or review!**

**In which case...REVIEW! Thanks! =D Animoto, over & out.**


	19. Good night's sleep

**Okay guys. Tell ya what: Im using this laptop to revise my maths for my upcoming exams next week, but decided to do this chappie while I'm on it. Sorry if it doesn't suit your taste, cuz if you're not happy, I ain't happy!(a bit like how MacTavish from CoD says it..)**** XI So please enjoy! =)**

* * *

Flirt Fail 19

Light footfalls echoed through the silent meadow. His ears were alert and so were his eyes, Connor turned around sharply and let his blade slip underneath a girl's neck, only finding out that she was his family friend, Ellie.

Her eyes were sparkling at the sunlight and she glanced at the grass for a nanosecond, trying to calm her nerves. His blade was sheathed and his eyes were trained on the girl.

Feeling his stare, Ellie looked up and greeted him a little bit hesitantly,"...Connor...I miss my teddy..Would you sleep with me?"

A little bit oddly, the man thought for a second, then smiled at her and said, "Sure! Have a good night's sleep then." And so he walked off.

* * *

**THIS AIN'T THE BEST I COULD DO; JUST WANTED TO POST ANOTHER CHAPTER TT^TT Please tell me whatcha think! TT^TT**


	20. Can I have?

**Hey, I know one of you told me that I might make 20 chapters. WRONG. I'll do...moar...I guess... XD You guys are so awesome...some of you, admittedly, more so than some of my homies at school... TT^TT**

* * *

Flirt Fail 20

A girl named Fenny chased Connor from his back and bumped into him purposefully, knocking half his breath out of his lungs. Helping him get steady on his feet, she breathlessly greeted him with the question, "Conny-o-boy, I lost my virginity, can I have yours?"

Really curios as to WHAT the hell she was talking about, he looked at her weirdly and began to reflect if he had one. (as he, dear readers, doesn't know what is 'virginity')

Looking around under his hood, under his clothes, checking his boots, he tried to find what she askedm thinking it was some sort of pass or something.

Straightening up, he grimaced and shook his head. "Sorry, I don't have any."

* * *

**OMGOMGOMG REVIEW PLSSS...TT^TT Is it BAD? or good enough? I think the exam season is REALLY getting into my head. And SORRY for not updating yesterday!**


	21. Fire!

**21st chappie! Anyway. I don't think this will help me take off exam stress but TO HECK WITH IT! Just making up for lost update... (and, a classic line comin up!)**

* * *

Flirt Fail 21

Fanning herself dramatically, Glenny's eyes withered over Connor's hooded face for a bit, then recited the one line she practiced week long, praying for God's sake that his logic god mind wouldn't answer.

"Is it hot in here, or is it just you?"

The man's eyes glittered confusion, thinking she was referring to fire. Embarrassingly, he thought back to when he last showered.

'No, couldn't be that though...'

He started to panic when his mind played tricks on him, saying, "You're on fire! Smell that smoke? You're on FIRE, dude, FIRE!"

Rushing, he grabbed Glenny's water whatever, be it a gourd or something, and dumped it on him.

A few seconds of silence, until he asked, "Is there still a fire?"

* * *

**Had to laugh a bit at this one. How about you? XD =D**


	22. Where's heaven?

**Okay guys! Exams're over and I'm SO FRIKKIN HAPPY TTvTT Though, our school being IB, we still have our projects left over...Anyhoodle, as my pal says it, I'm still going to write. I am right now.**

* * *

Flirt Fail 22

Holly was flittering around Connor, trying to pry his eyes from what seemed to be something unknown. Her eyes constantly on his, she kept on peeking by his sides and it started to irritate him to no end.

The girl continued her duty of the day for what seemed like eternity, until Connor sighed and sternly looked at her.

"What." His word seemed more of a statement.

She tried to regain her composure just at the sight of his face.

"Are you lost sir? Because heaven is a long way from here." she said breathily.

Suddenly, he beamed childishly, the word 'heaven' raising his spirits much too high.

"Really? Where where where?"

* * *

**I know this sucks and it actually took me two days to come up with a new update...I'm so sorry guys...I have failed you TT-TT More tears...Anyway the exams stress has possessed me and stuff...**


	23. Devil is sweating!

**I shall try my best to update again. So. Please, enjoy. =-=**

* * *

Flirt Fail 23

There was Claire squatting quite un-ladylike near a tree by a fast flowing stream, watching Connor think as he waddled around, hands behind his back. Her heart still fluttered even at the sight of his back, and she gasped out of the blue when she remembered her line she was supposed to say.

"Connor."

He turned around, face hidden, per usual.

"Have you realized..." she started.

"What?"

"You're so hot, you make the devil sweat."

His eyes widen in fear at the description and thought that she had started a fire. Looking for the nearest source of water, he jumped for it and landed on the shallow stream, hitting his head on the ground.

* * *

**REVIEW! Please guys? I mean, I really want to make it funny once more. Give laughs to grim people or something. Suggestions are even more welcome! NOW!**


	24. Pay attention!

**Oh? Something new here! **

**TyroAkira and I were chatting, then we came up with this...**

**Enjoy? =) You to CloudMistress, otherwise tell me whatuwant.**

* * *

Flirt Fail 24

An eighteen year old girl, Megan, giggled daintily behind her long nails and sighed in happiness, snuggling deeper into her soft feather pillow, waiting for the man to come and sniff out the smell of sweets under the sheets.

Yes. Connor was being lured by the young lady into bed via sweets. How this girl found out was a mystery, but no one cares now that he's got some sweets to gobble up soon.

Some minutes passed and he finally entered her bedroom, not knowing where he was but knowing where the treat was, seeing that he was more close to a wolf. Pouncing on another treat yet, he smirked at the thought of something to pop into his mouth once more while...whatever he was doing.

The young man followed the trail and eventually landed on the bed, stuffing the hoard into his jacket.

Unknowingly, the hidden girl leapt up to him and threw his jacket off, then slid her hand through the column of buttons and opening them up by the gesture. Sliding that off his arms, she threw him to the other side and pinned him down.

Smiling happily, she said, "Hello Connor!"

Unfortunately, he seemed oblivious to her and pushed her off, leaping off the bed and taking his jacket.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

She sighed aloud once more when the man turned tail and grabbed a sweet, stuffing it in his mouth.

"Oh, for God's sake, pay attention to me Connor!" she whined, grabbing the sweet.

Hissing, Connor grabbed the sweet back and turned her over, to which she landed on the floor.

* * *

**LONG A/N COMIN UP!**

**OHMIGOD this godforsaken chap was LONG OVERDUE! Sorry dudes and dudettes...just sorry...TT-TT**

**Got my exam marks back, I got quite good. Meh. (no moar exam stress)**

**Been trying to avoid some *certain* flamers scattered around this place. Let's create Team Sparta or something!**

**I am SERIOUSLY in need of inspiration, and it's a good thing some certain Good Guys gave me some. But I really need moar, cuz I can't work without an OVERLOAD :D**

**Animoto, over and out.**


	25. Angels?

**Okay guys! You guys have overflown my 'awesomeness hobros!' meter! XDDD Definition of hobros in Animoto's dictionary: noun. A mix of hobos and bros.**

**Anywho, just wanna say THANK YOU TT-TT to all those who followed and faved my story just now...AGAIN! So much people overload... And! I'm not sure about this one, so REVIEW! **

**Right! Sorry for the long A/N, now here comes the story!**

* * *

Flirt Fail 25

Megan beamed as she sighed and looked at Connor, who was staring blankly up into the cloudless summer sky. It seemed like it was a century since she met him, though if it was, then they'd be dead.

Leaning her head on his shoulder, he looked at her face curiously and asked, "Are you okay, Megan?"

"I didn't know angels could fly so low!"

With that, his eyes widened and he jumped up, leaving the girl to take care of herself as she banged her head on the grass.

"Where are they?"

* * *

**Unn, this sucks...So, pls review! It's long overdue and I'm REALLY SORRY. Anyhow, the hols are coming up in two weeks, so I think I might be able to update faster but...Meh.**

**Hope you at least smiled a bit! Or roll your eyes and smile a tiny bit?**


	26. Sparkle

**SQUEE! Back. Trying to update at least a day or two earlier since the hols are comin up and if I don't do this then I'm a...sloth?**

**So, please enjoy! And review! Or give me some evidence of your feelings or something?..**

* * *

Flirt Fail 26

"Hey Connor," Glenny said, plopping herself on the soft forest grass, "there's something in your eye!"

Connor looked up. "What is?"

"Oh wait," she paused, focusing on your eye, "it's just a sparkle."

A sparkle? thought he, and then, without realizing, he poked himself in the eye.

"Ouch!"

* * *

**Hmmm hmm hmm...anyone have better ideas?**


	27. Thanks so much and farewell!

Hold up, dear readers! From now on I'm discontinuing this since it's become EXTREMELY HARD T-T and I'd really like to say a huge THANKS to all who read! Been my first time a work of mine has become well-known, if not famous, outside of my circle of friends at school, and some teachers. Makes me know how all them famous authors feel like. XD

I know, I know, y'all gave me awesome ideas but then it won't be half as funny when I managed to twist the meanings, or it's just like, "Oh? Meh, okay. Yeah it's funny.." you know?

Yeah. Let's all say goodbye to Connor the Logic God! He's off to another mission now!

Thank you so much for reading! *waves*

PS I've also made lots of new friends ever since, and that's already enough for me XD I don't have trouble making new friends but it's really welcoming to see it...XDDD

I'll see ya round!


End file.
